Technical Field
The disclosure relates to control devices, systems and methods for communicating with mobile devices and headsets.
Discussion of Related Field
Sports enthusiasts engage in a variety of activities that make it difficult to wear and operate mobile devices while they are engaged in activities and/or while wearing related clothing and/or equipment. For example, individuals who are skiing may want to listen to music from their MP3 or smartphone and/or answer a phone call while skiing. Skiers often wear gloves which make it difficult to handle and control mobile devices and/or remote controls. Furthermore, it is inconvenient for skiers to have to stop skiing, pull off at least one glove, and handle and operate a mobile device and/or remote control and select the song they wish to listen to and/or answer the phone. The same is true for motorcyclists, dirt bike riders, snowboarders, snowmobilers, cross-country skiers, cyclists (e.g. road bikers, mountain bikers, commuters, etc.), hikers, snowshoe′ers, joggers, and any other activity in which individuals may desire to listen to music and/or answer their phone while participating and/or engaging in the activity (including for example, while driving a car).
In light of the foregoing discussion, there may be a need for control devices, systems and methods which may allow individuals to operate mobile devices and/or take phone calls while engaged in activities and/or while wearing related clothing and/or equipment.